The Only One For Me
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: It's been years since Ikuto's last visit. Amu's now 17 and being forced to a dance by her friends. Amu's been extremely upset since Ikuto left. Can Ikuto returning bring her smile back, or will it only make matters worse? Amuto with mentions of UtauXKukai, YayaXKairi, RimaXNagihiko, and TadaseXmy OC, Matsumi.


**A/N Okay… so College is harder than I thought it was. Sorry for being dead for about a month. I had written this just before school started, but I got so busy that I couldn't post it. So, I hope you all enjoy. And if you're reading Family Bond or One Happy Family, I'll try my best to work on them. I'll most likely work on One Happy Family first since I started that one first. Okay, enough talk. I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"Amu!" Utau yelled, "You're so slow!"

17 year old Amu sighed, but followed her girlfriends out of the mall. Despite Amu's protests, Rima, Yaya, Utau, and, the new member of the group, Matsumi, dragged her to the mall to get a dress for the upcoming dance, that she didn't want to go to in the first place. Amu wasn't that much into romance as she used to be. She was no longer on that crush on Tadase, who had moved on to Matsumi. Amu now realized her heart belongs, and always has belonged, to Tadase and Utau's older brother, Ikuto. She realized this when Ikuto left the last time and hasn't returned since. Amu has yet to give up on Ikuto; her heart won't let her, even though her brain is telling her that he could have any girl in Europe, "Amu-chi!" Amu snapped back to reality—sad, sad, reality—at Yaya's voice.

Yaya had done some growing up around her last year of elementary school, but she still called everyone by the names she had in elementary school, "Gomen, Yaya," Amu said, "Were you saying something?"

Utau sighed, "Amu, the dance is tonight, be happy for once!" she yelled.

Amu sighed and grabbed her dress, "I'm going to the dance," she said, "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Amu then walked home. Matsumi sighed and gave Utau a blank look, "I called him," Utau said, "I'm hoping he calls soon-" suddenly, her phone rang, "Hello? Ikuto!" all the girls, minus Matsumi brightened, "No…I just haven't heard from you in a while. That's great Ikuto, but we have to go get ready for a dance," Utau smirked, "Yes, I told you about it on the voice message," Utau now started to sound innocent, "Um, let's see…I'm going with Kukai, Yaya with Kairi, Rima with Nagihiko, Amu with Tadase-" Utau smirked, "Ikuto? Hello?" Utau closed her phone, "He'll be here by tonight," all the girls, minus Matsumi, giggled; she smirked evily.

_**Ikuto's Point of View**__~ A few minutes earlier_

"Ikuto!" I turned quickly before character changing with Yoru and jumping away from the fan girls.

I landed safely on a roof, "How did I get so many fans?" I wondered out loud.

"Ikuto!" I turned to Yoru, who held my phone, "Utau called."

I raised an eyebrow, but took my phone and called my sister, "Hello?" Utau answered.

"You called?" I asked.

"Ikuto!" I sighed.

"Is that the only reason you called?" I asked.

"No…I just haven't heard from you in a while," Utau said.

I sighed, "I know I haven't been home for a few years, but I'm getting close to finding dad," I said.

"That's great Ikuto, but we have to go get ready for a dance," my eyes narrowed.

"Dance? What dance?" I asked.

"Yes, I told you about it on the voice message," dang, didn't listen to the message.

"Oh, who all is going?" I asked only vaguely interested.

"Um, let's see…I'm going with Kukai, Yaya with Kairi, Rima with Nagihiko, Amu with Tadase-" _that_ got my attention.

Amu and _Tadase_! Not happening. I thought she was finally over Tadase, "Gotta go," I said and hung up, "Yoru, we're going home."

"Nya?" Yoru asked.

I didn't have time to explain. I quickly started jumping towards the nearest Airport. _Amu, you baka, what part of I'm coming back didn't you understand?_

_~That Night__**~ No One's Point of View**_

"Amu-chan!" Amu's mother called, "Utau-chan's here!"

Amu sighed and looked at herself in the mirror until Utau came in wearing the same black dress she wore to her concerts, "You look great, Amu!" Utau said happily.

Amu didn't look at Utau, so she didn't notice the smirk that appeared on her face. Amu's hair was completely down and came to the middle of her back and had light pink blush on her cheeks. Amu wore a sleeveless pink, ruffle dress with black out lining the ends of the ruffles that came to her knees with white socks that came to just below her knees and black heels, "Thanks…" Amu said, "So how are we getting there?"

"Oh, Tadase waiting outside," Amu nodded and went to leave, but Utau didn't move, "Go on, I'll be there in a sec."

Amu shook her head, but left her room. Utau smirked and turned to the balcony and saw her older brother standing in the nearby tree. The smirk quickly disappeared, "Ikuto!" she said happily and ran out, "You came!"

Ikuto glared at Utau. Utau faked hurt, "Why are you glaring at me?" she asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Why is Amu going to the dance with Tadase?" Ikuto all but growled.

Utau smirked on the inside, but put on a confused look, "Because Amu doesn't drive," she said, "Oh!" she said with fake shock, "That's right, you don't know."

"Know?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Know what?"

"Tadase finally found someone who likes his character change more than his façade. Her name is Matsumi and that's who he's going with," Ikuto blinked and Utau giggled, "Silly, jealous, nii-san. Amu's been all kinds of depressed since you last left," Ikuto's eyes narrowed, "We had to literally beg for two weeks just to get her to agree to come to the dance."

A horn honked and Utau turned to leave, "Bye Ikuto!" she yelled and ran out, "Going to be late!"

Ikuto blinked and watched his sister leave. Ikuto leaned over the railing slightly and watched as his sister got in the car, "What took you so long, girl?" he heard Kukai ask.

Ikuto followed the car until it stopped at the high school, his past high school to be exact. Ikuto watched as a girl he didn't know got out. She wasn't dressed all fancy, like Utau and Amu. She had her waist long black hair with blood red highlights down and wore a black tank top with a red jacket over it and black jeans and boots, "Hurry it up, Prince," Ikuto smirked.

"Confound it Woman!" Tadase yelled, "I am not a PRINCE!"

Ikuto assumed this girl was Matsumi. Suddenly, Utau came out holding onto Kukai's arm, "Amu," Utau yelled, "Get out of the car!"

Ikuto about fell off the roof when Amu exited the car, "Nya…" Yoru said, "Did they dress Miki up too!?"

Ikuto didn't really hear his chara. He was too zoned in on how much Amu had grown and how beautiful she looked. But the one thing he didn't like was the sad face on her. Ikuto felt his heart throb, "I'm coming, I'm coming," Amu said and entered the building with her friends.

Ikuto had to get in there and find out what was wrong with his Strawberry. Suddenly, he spotted one of the few teachers that actually liked him. Ikuto smirked and quickly jumped down and landed behind the sensei. The sensei jumped and quickly turned in fright, "Long time no see, old man," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto-san?" the sensei asked, "Well I'll be! How have you been boy?"

"Not bad," Ikuto said, "Been all over Europe looking for my dad."

"Ah, I think Utau-san and Tadase-san told me about that," the sensei said, "How's your violin playing been?"

Ikuto shrugged, "Same I guess," I said.

The sensei suddenly brightened, "Why don't you play the slow songs for the dance?" he asked.

Ikuto smirked, "I was kinda hoping for that," he said, "There's someone here that I've been meaning to get back in touch with."

The sensei smirked, "Amu-san?" Ikuto blinked and the sensei laughed, "Utau-san can't keep her mouth shut once she starts talking."

Ikuto made a mental not to kill his younger sister, "I think that'll do Amu-san some good," the sensei said, "She's been so depressed since high school started and maybe even before."

Ikuto nodded, "Let's head on inside," the sensei said.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I sat a rather large table with my friends, "For the last time, I AM NOT A PRINCE WOMAN!" Tadase yelled for the who-knows-how-many-timeth tonight.

Matsumi smirked and dragged the character changed Tadase onto the dance floor, "Oh, shut up and dance," she said.

I sighed and turned to my remaining friends at the table, "Go dance," I said, "I'll be fine. I think a slow song is about to start."

I saw Utau glance at something then stood up, "You sure?" she asked already pulling her boyfriend up.

I just nodded and the couples soon left. I sighed, "Alright everyone," I turned at Mizuki-sensei's voice, "We have a special treat for our slow dances. A past student has returned. Now, please give a warm welcome to Tsukiyomi Ikuto," my heart literally stopped for about two seconds.

"Ikuto…" I whispered in shock.

Ikuto suddenly walked on stage and half the girls in the room were drooling. I blinked in shock _that, that can't be Ikuto. He-he's been gone for years!_ Ikuto lifted his violin to his chin and began playing a rather slow song. I closed my eyes and listened to Ikuto play _it…it is Ikuto…_ My heart was ready to beat out of my chest. He's…really back. Ikuto stopped playing a few minutes later and everyone clapped, except for me; I was still in shock at Ikuto being here.

Ikuto got off the stage and was instantly surrounded by people. I closed my eyes and stood up. I needed some fresh air. Ikuto's probably only here to see Utau and Tadase. I really shouldn't get my hopes up. He's been to Europe for Pete's sake! He can easily have a girlfriend right now. I entered the school gardens and sat on a white stoned bench. It was close to summer so I didn't need a jacket. I sighed and looked at the stars in the sky. _Why can't I get over Ikuto? He's five years older than me. Why would he want me?_ Miki suddenly sat on my shoulder and smiled sadly. We learned that the older you get the more abilities you and your charas have with each other. Miki and I can read each other's thoughts.

The wind blew gently causing my hair to blow lightly. Suddenly, Miki turned _Yoru?_ I turned at Miki's thought and saw Ikuto walking up with Yoru above his shoulder. My heart started to beat wildly _what's Ikuto doing here?!_ Miki shrugged _why question it?_ I closed my eyes and looked away from him, "What? I'm gone for a few years and I don't get a 'hey'?" Ikuto asked.

I didn't answer him and just kept my face to the ground. The front end of my heels had my toes showing and I just skimmed them over the grass, "Amu?" Ikuto asked with concern in his voice, "What's wrong?"

Ikuto was now at my left side bent down so he could look at me, but I just turned away from him. Ikuto suddenly pulled my face towards his, "Amu, tell me what's wrong," he said carefully.

I turned my head away again and stood up, "Nothing," I said, "Just…just leave me alone," I walked away and my heart broke even more with each step.

Miki floated beside me _Amu-chan, was that really smart? You're hurting._ I quickly wiped my eyes before my makeup could run. _It doesn't matter, Miki. Ikuto probably has a girlfriend, but if you want your chance with Yoru then I'm not going to stop you._ Miki floated in front of me with a hurt expression _I'm not doing that to you, Amu-chan. It would be rubbing the relationship you want with Ikuto right in your face._ I smiled at Miki _thanks._ Miki smiled back, "Amu!" my heart stopped at Ikuto's voice.

I stopped walking when Ikuto grabbed my upper arm, "Amu, are you mad that I was gone for so long?" Ikuto sounded upset, "Amu, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I just-" I cut him off before he could start rambling.

"I'm not mad," I said and shrugged his hand off my arm, but I couldn't move; my feet were frozen in place.

"Then why won't you look or talk to me?" Ikuto sounded hurt.

I closed my eyes, "Because you lied," I said softly.

I went to walk away again, but Ikuto grabbed my arm and turned me so I was staring right at him, "I lied? Amu, when have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him, "Amu, look at me," my eyes opened and I glanced at him, "Amu, tell me what I lied to you about. I told I'd come back and I have. Amu, what am I missing?"

_Amu-chan, just tell him…_ I looked at Miki then back at Ikuto, who looked completely lost and hurt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and answering, "You said you loved me," I said.

Ikuto went wide eyed, "Amu…" _here comes the apology. He's going to say he's sorry and say he has a girlfriend in whatever country in Europe_, "I didn't lie about that…" my heart stopped, "Why would you think I lied about that?"

_Maybe we were wrong, Amu-chan._ I looked at Ikuto and saw no lies in his eyes, "You mean…you don't have a girlfriend in Europe?" I asked carefully.

I saw an emotion flash in Ikuto's eyes, "Amu, is that why you've been upset?" he asked, "All these years?"

I just nodded. Ikuto let go of my arm, but then quickly pulled me into a hug, "Amu, I would never do that to you," he whispered, "You're the only girl I've met who unconsciously made me open up when I was trapped by Easter," I gripped Ikuto's shirt in my hands, "Amu, you're the only girl who could, and still can, make me feel free. I haven't found a single girl who can compare to you, Amu, not that I was even looking."

I began crying somewhere in the middle of his speech, "Amu," I looked at Ikuto, my eyes still filled with tears, "I loved you then and I love you now. Nothing will ever change that."

I smiled for the first time in years, "Ikuto…" I hugged him around his neck tightly, "I love you, too," I whispered.

I felt Ikuto pull away from the hug and he looked at me with happy eyes. Ikuto cupped both my cheeks in his hands and slowly leaned down and kissed me slowly. I had closed my eyes some time ago and was now wrapping my arms around his neck. Ikuto slid his hands from my cheeks to my waist. I sighed happily. We finally pulled away after a few minutes. I turned and saw Yoru had his tail around Miki's waist. I smiled at Miki before turning to Ikuto. I rested my head on his chest and just let him hold me. Ikuto rested his head on mine and the wind gently blew around us.

**A/N Okay, before my reviews are filled with this question…Eiji isn't in this story because Amu doesn't need protecting. In any Shugo Chara FF I do, if Amu will need protecting then Eiji will be born, but if not, then Yoru won't go back, like in this one. Speaking of reviews…don't forget to fill my inbox with your lovely reviews! This is JUST an oneshot! And once again, I will try to work on my other stories soon.**


End file.
